Kapitola 55: And then, there were two
“Naše královno, Windharrow machroval, šáhnul na tu sochu a vymazalo mu to paměť!” “Kretén..” Královna Aerisi Kalinoth poděkuje skupině za jejich přivedení Windharrowa a pošle je zpět do chrámu kvílející zášti, prý ať čekají na Společnost která brzy zaútočí. Společnost odejde a schová se ve vedlejší mínosti. Aerisi mezitím přistoupí k Windharrow-ovi a pomocí elektriky se mu pokouší vracet paměť. Neuspěšně. Mezi pokusy Aerisi téměř bezdečně pronese větu “We are how this world ends.” Zdá se, že Windharrow kdysi Aerisi pustil do své hlavy a ona má základní náčrt jeho vzpomínek. Využije silnou magii a během rituálu všechny vzpomínky nahraje “zpět” do Saiovy hlavy. Sai se stal Windharrowem. Okamžitě ji informuje o Společnosti. Aerisi správně odhadne že na něj budou někde čekat a řekne mu ať je přivede, zatímco sama volá svého Elementálního Myrmidona a připraví na sebe Mage Armor. Windharrow využije toho že mu Společnost věří a nalže jim že je správný moment pro útok a že je Aerisi sama. Po vstupu do chrámu si klekne a pronese “Zde ti nesu společnost má královno!” Všichni se rychle připraví na boj, ale zdá se, že se Prorok vzduchu rád poslouchá a chystá se dávat proslov. Snaží se Společnost zlomit a získat na svou stranu. Mluví o Vanifer a Imixovi. Vinou Společnosti se prý ohnivý kult dostal velice napřed a Vanifer právě teď prý vyvolává v podzemí tohoto chrámu Imixe, boha zlého plamene. Při proslovu se dotýká oltáře a je téměř fanatická. Zajímavé je, že se zdá že jí nezáleží na tom ke komu se společnost ve finále přidá. My jsme způsob konce tohoto světa. V nemilosrdném pohledu Staršího Elementálního Oka jsme byli znovuzrozeni, a nabízíme volbu. Hledáš způsob jak porazit své nepřátele, nebo se chystáš rozpoutat maelstrom čisté moci?” Spojte se s Aerisi Kalinoth, okřídleným prorokem vzduchu, hlasem Yan-C-Bina, které slouží i neviditelní. Ona rozdává nadvládu nad samotnými mraky, mezi ty které má v oblibě. Zjizvěte se plameny v řadách Imixe, jehož doutnající prorok Vanifer slibuje spálit světy na uhel. V ohni se nachází bolest i vášeň. Jestli se odvážíte, pohlédně do kameného obličeje Marlose Urnrayla, zemního Proroka, zatímco vyvolává strašlivého Prince Ogremocha, který Vás přivede k bohatství, nebo roztřese samotnou zem pod vašima nohama. Aerisi o sobě mluvila ve třetí osobě. V tuhle chvíli působí nepochopitelně že proti sobě kulty bojovaly. Společnost se z Aerisi snaží dostat vlastní informace. Kira se Aerisi zeptá na Společnost živlů. Proč se rozpadli, kdysi přátelé, nyní bojují proti sobě. “Nebojujeme proti sobě. Jdeme všichni ke stejnému cíli, jen vlastní cestou. Neboť my jsme koncem tohoto světa.” Maex se jí ptá na minulost. Že kdysi byli přátelé a měli jiná povolání a jiné cíle. Čím byla dříve ona? “Kurva, Pirát, Sochař.. Všichni byli špína, ale JÁ. Já byla královnou ještě než se tohle všechno stalo.” Elementální Myrmidon Vzduchu se objeví v zadní části Caverny a Aerisi vyzve spojenectví předstírající Společnost ať klekne před oltář a přísahá svou věrnost Elder Elemental Eye. Kira vyrazí první, klekne před oltář a začne odříkavat slib. “Já Nemeia Iscitan, Warlock Pekel z Letohradu, přísahám svojí věrnost Staršímu Elementálnímu Oku.” Ke zděšení všech, včetně Kiry, se po položení ruky na oltář ukloní a postaví vedle Aerisi Kalinoth jako služebník. Sai se vzpomínkami Windharrowa mezitím vše klidně sleduje zatímco klečí. Maex vyrazí pomalu k oltáři. Bývalý otrok chvilku do zakrvaveného oltáře maluje symboly ne-nepodobné těm které má na zádech. Pak rychle předvede “klasického Maexe”. Rychle se přenese před Aerisi a začne jí rychle bodat do břicha. Královna Aerisi zařve. Její muži se sbíhají na pomoc a Elementální Myrmidon vzadu pomalu vlaje směrem do boje. Než stihne někdo pořádně zareagovat přiletí k oltáři velký fireball. Tři služebníci Aerisi jsou na místě vymazáni. Ettiene se směje a hledá další cíl. Kormac vybíhá proti Hurricanům. Rozdá pár ran a pak se drží za štítem proti silnému blesku. Kira hází na Ettiena Crown of Madness, naštěstí neúspěšně. Další Hurricane posílá blesk do zad Kormaca a tomu z rukou padá Quintova Mace. Zdá se, že Kira opravdu změnila stranu. Aerisi se prosmýkne kolem Maexe se slovy “Nezasloužíš si pozornost královny.” a posílá děsivý řetězový blesk směrem ke skupině. Elektrika projede skrze Kormaca do všech ostatních. Ettiene sotva stojí. Jeden z blesků zasahuje i Skyweavera který se chystal společnost Flanknout. Windharrow který se vyhnul jednomu z blesků se stále rozhoduje která strana vyhraje aby správně zvolil spojence. Jeden z Hurricanů pošle krátký blesk směrem k Ettienovi a Kormac začne bojovat s druhým. Kira použije Suggestion na Maexe. “Maxi, proč se prostě nepřidáš k nám?” Zatím co Maex kleká na koleno a odříkává svůj slib “na ostro”, prochází Aerisi za ním a křičí proroctví do boje pod ní. My jsme důvod konce tohoto světa. Spojte se s námi a pomstěte se těm kteří Vás utlačovali, kteří Vás zranili, kteří se Vám posmívali, nebo těm kteří ukradli to co jste si přáli. Přetvoříte svůj svět vzduchem, zemí, ohněm nebo vodou? Ettiene, se po druhém zásahu bleskem a magii od Kiry dává na útěk. Teleportuje se za pomalého Myrmidona a utíká pryč z jeskyně. Windharrow v mysli Saie ho začíná pronásledovat, zdá se že Aerisi vyhraje a chce být na správné straně. Kormac když vidí že i Maex odříkává slib vybíhá nahoru na schody aby ho odtrhl od oltáře. “Slibuju že budu hodný.. A že budu poslouchat.. A taky pomůžu, že jo, když budu moct” zdržuje Maex Aerisi dokončí svůj proslov a vypustí ze sebe obrovský oblak smrtelného mraku který se začíná šířit po místnosti. Pokloníte se své královně nebo zemřete! Přiotrávený Kormac strhne Maexe dolů ze schodů a bývalý otrok se pádem probere. “..A taky si nenechám jen tak do něčeho kecat..” pokračuje nyní už z legrace bývalý otrok. Ettiene a Sai mezitím probíhají místností s děsivou sochou, Ettiene se snaží mentálními zprávami Sai probrat. Neúspěšně. Kira se mezitím probere a zjišťuje co všechno provedla. Ani netuší že nechybělo málo a stala by se služebníkem Oka navždy. Maex vstává a začíná bojovat s Elementálním Myrmidonem který mezitím dorazil ke schodům Zigguratu. “Budu zabíjet svoje nepřátele..” Kormac skočí stále beze zbraně proti Aerisi a praští s ní o Oltář. Kouřový mrak se rozplyne. Oltář který předtím Maexe zranil s ní ale nic nedělá. Místo toho Půl-orc cítí jak mu Královna “proplouvá mezi prsty”. Změnila se do kouře. Blázne! Takhle se chováš se ke své královně? Jsem způsob konce tohoto světa! Nikdo se mnou nebude házet jako s hadrovou panenkou. Kouřová Aerisi prolétá skrze Kormac a zaujímá pozici na zadní straně Oltáře kde začíná čarovat velké kouzlo. Kormac běží dolů z oltáře pro svou zbraň. Ettiene který pomalému Saiovi utekl se mezitím zastavuje o tři místnosti později. Elementální Myrmidon je děsivý bojovník. Jeho Flail Maexovi působí velká zranění, při třetí otočce ho navíc Myrmidon nabije blesky a Maexe s ním vezme po hlavě. Maexova tvrdá hlava to ale vydrží. “Občas se nechám něčím praštit, že jo, místo někoho jinýho..” Sai který mezitím vzdal pronásledování Ettiena se pomalu vrací. Skyweaver po něm zaútočí ve zmatku. Windharrow podvědomě v nepříteli vyvolá iluzi smrti tak jak čeká. Smrt ale Skyweavera nezabije. Aerisi se postaví do zadní části pyramidy a obklopí se štítem divokého vzduchu a bouřkových mraků. Blesky létají na všechny strany zatím co Královna pokračuje ve svém proslovu o Zkáze. We are how this world ends. Jejich hradby a zdi, jejich náměstí a věže, vše jsou jen iluze stojící tváří v tvář naší nekonečné pravdě. Kormac srazí jednoho z Hurricanů ale blesk v zádech ho sráží těsně před hranici smrti. Sai, blížící se k oltáři, mezitím jednou ranou dorazí Skyweavera. Sai prochází kolem Maexe stále bojujícím s Myrmidonem. “... nebudu jen tak utíkat když se budu bát...” Jeden z blesků bouřkové koule mezitím trefuje Kiru, která naooko střílí nepřesné šipky do Hurricanů. Aerisi posílá další blesk dolů do Maexe. Její hlas se mezitím nese větrem ven z bouře. Já budu Vaší Královnou! Zrádnou jako je závan Větru! Silnější než jsou samy základy Země! All shall love me and despair! Windharrow vidí co se děje a konečně volí stranu. Vezme potion z batohu a naleje ho do Kormaca. Kormac se otáčí a vybíhá nahoru, cestou háže po Aerisi sekeru, ale ta je svedena do strany velkým vírem blesků ze kterého Aerisi křičí své proslovy. Maex odbíhá od Myrmidona který po něm švihne a běží za Kormacem. “..taky pomůžu kamarádům když budou potřebovat…” Kira mezitím předstírá že střílí po Kormacovi a snaží se trefit Aerisi, její šipka ale letí mimo. Ettiene se mezitím vrátil a použil Crown of Madness na vzdušného Elementála. Nad Myrmidonem se objeví ohnivá koruna a on pomalu stoupá ke své královně. Ta mezitím posílá blesky do všech stran, působí šíleně a ze své magické bouře dokola opakuje: We are how this worlds ends. Spálen Oceány, Udušen Vzduchem, Uvařen Hlínou, Utopen Plameny. Maex prorazí vír který se točí kolem Aerisi. Blesky z víru ho pálí do zad. “... tak zde celým srdcem slibuji a přisáhám.. Mečem bodne elfku do břicha a bouřkový vír kolem ní se rozplyne. “... věrnost Společnosti!” Zatímco její velká křídla nabírají vzduch kouká Aerisi očima plnýma hněvu na Maexe. Její hlas je ale pevný a děsivě vyrovnaný. Nerozumíš tomu. Vše bylo předpovězeno. Všechny cesty povedou k úžasnému konci. Neboť my jsme způsob jakým tento svět skončí. V hnilobě a rezi, v popelu a prachu. V požáru a potopě, v lavině a bouři. Sopkou, Vlnou, Zemětřesením a Tornádem. Královna vyletí nahoru do vzduchu. Maex za ní posílá magii, Kormac po ní háže kameny. Sai hází dvě dýky, ale jen jedna najde svůj cíl. Ettiene pálí do královny ohnivá kouzla. Kira posílá fireball. Všechny cesty vedou do chrámu. My přivedeme Prince Apocalypsy a přineseme zkázu samotnému řádu! Aerisi se snaží zastavit svého služebníka který po ní mezitím máchá obřím flailem. Vystřelí poslední Lightning bolt, ačkoliv cítí že její síly slábnou. Stále však opakuje proroctví o konci světa. Myrmidon se konečně probere ze svého poblouznění, ale je už příliš pozdě. Ohnivé Šipky, Dýky, Scorching Raye a Eldritch blasty královnu udolají. Naposledy pronese We are how this worlds ends. A hodí po Saiovi Windvane. Kopí probodne kyčel muže převelečeného za Windharrowa a vypustí nebezpečný blesk. Královna Aerisi Kalinoth zmízí v závanu větru. Na zem po ní dopadnou její šaty, spellbook a velká a drahá sbírka šperků. Skupina dorazí Myrmidona a rychle sváže Saie který se nechá a Kiru která se vrhá po Windvanu. Chvilku prozkoumávají místnost. Kormac si nasazuje diadém. Jeden ze svázaných mužů je ve Fane of the Eye více jak měsíc. Zdá se, že jde o rituální oběť na kterou nevyšla řada. Potvrzuje skupině existenci podzemí Fane. Druhý je němý černoch. Skupina pobalí co má a vydá se na rychlý návrat do Red Larche. Vignette: On Feugen mezitím cestou zahlédl tři červená oka v Dessarinské řece. “Jak se ti líbily mé dary, Feugene?” Je to On. Část cesty tráví bojovník povídáním s podivnou bytostí jejíž oči putují v odrazu řeky vedle něj. Navzdory tomu že je Feugen opatrný, nedá se říct že by zdroj darů neměl pádné argumenty. Zdá se, že chce aby Feugen přestal věřit Společnosti. “Jen tě využívají příteli. Není to tak dlouho co otevřeli portál do tvé domoviny a neřekli ti to. Jestli mi nevěříš zeptej se jich. Ptáš se proč Feugene? Protože jim na tobě nezáleží. Potřebují tě jen jako vojáka. Proč bojuješ za někoho kdo si to nezaslouží? Není také pravda že ta které jste říkali Sienne uměla vracet čas? Nebyl to způsob jak zachránit Mirrodin? Mohl jsi se vrátit domů a zastavit invazi Phyrexie včas. Proč ti to nikdo z nich nenavrhl? Jsi jen jejich loutka. Bezcenný voják který jim slouží. Přemýšlej nad mými slovy Feugene.” Zamyšlený Feugen odnáší dopis do Bargewright Innu. Cestou domů nachází společnost rozdrcenou armádu Hlubiny a mladého chlapce jménem Orin. Zdá se, že se Orin včera večer ztratil a spal v lese. Nebylo by to podivné kdyby jako svůj domov neudal jméno vesnice vzdálené více jak rok cesty. Po přicestování do Red Larche jsou Kira a Sai vhozeni do vězení. Kira se přidala ke kultům příliš rychle a Sai je podle všeho Windharrow. Imdarr poněkud stydlivě přiznává co on a ostatní udělali. Jejich hlásání proti kultům země nebylo účinné. Snažili se hlásat samostatnost, ale lidé v krizi opravdu potřebují víru. Začali tedy, v době kdy byla Společnost pryč, hlásat “Víru ve Společnost”. Před oltářem všech vír stojí fronta asi dvanácti lidí. Imdarr prosí Kormaca jestli by jim nemohl žehnat. Ví že to nebude fungovat, ale v těžkých časech potřebují prostí lidé mít čemu věřit. Kormac nakonec souhlasí a žehná zástupu lidí, který začíná malou holčičkou. Kira mezitím dole ve vězení prudí Windharrowa. Maex se rozhodne využít Kormacův potion pravdy na Kiru. Projde davem, odmítne “udělat dítě” jedné z žen, vezme žehnajícího Kormaca a společně vyrazí dolů do podzemí. Kira dobrovolně vypije potion pravdy a zodpovídá otázky. Zdá se, že chtěla předstírat, ale síla oltáře byla silnější než čekala. Oba velké muže to uklidní, ale využijí potionu ještě na to aby zjistili co od Kiry můžou čekat. Zaprodala by je za to aby se mohla stát i Mephistophelovým impem. Překvapený je nikdo. Kira je propuštěna z vězení. Sai je ovšem složitější. Zelphar se pomocí Gate snaží dokázat že se opravdu jedná o Saiovo tělo, kouzlo ovšem nefunguje. Sám Sai přiznává že má v hlavě Windharrow-ovy vzpomínky a nic jiného si nepamatuje. Maex mu nabízí že ho zavraždí. Sai nesouhlasí. Společnost se rozhodne ho držet zavřeného ve vězení dokuď nevymyslí co s ním. Je omotán tolika provazy že by se s nimi dala svázat armáda. Deekin mu bude pravidelně nosit jídlo. Další den dorazí Feugen. Má hodně otázek. Společnost přiznává že mu lhala. Maex mu popisuje svět který viděl a Feugen potvrdí že jde o jeho domovinu. Kira se pokusí lhát znovu, ale stydicí se Zelphar se přizná a Kiru tím udá. Ettiene Feugenovi slibuje že kdyby se něco stalo, pošle ho zpět do Mirrodinu. Zamyšlený Feugen odchází zpět trénovat své jednotky. O den později mu upadává ruka. Jeho čas se krátí. Methrammar mezitím zavolá Ettiena, který vaří nové potiony. Přišel mu dopis od Saie Homiliona a čeká na synův návrat. Ettiene mu však oznámí že se Společností ještě čas zůstane. Velký čaroděj je překvapen, ale souhlasí že Ettienovi čas dobrodruhování prospěje. Oznámí mu, že tedy posílá jeho sestru s penězi. Ettiene to neslyší rád, vyruší ho ale přicházející Kormac. Zdá se, že prase jednoho farmáře z města onemocnělo. Muž věří ve Společnost a žádá pomoc. Kormac který nemá své schopnosti si prosí lektvar léčení aby ho mohl nalít praseti do žrádla a “zázračně” ho uzdravit. Ettiene se plácá po čele, ale jeden ze tří potionů které draze vyrobil odevzdává. Finethir který při večeři zjistil co společnost dělala v chrámu kvílející zášti se balí a mizí. Nechápe hloupost Kiry, která si přála od Djinna Tinderstrike. “Je víc než pravděpodobný že ten magor tam vlétne, sebere ho, nahlásí kam ho dal a zmizí. Zejtra tu máme celej ohnivej kult. To Vám, sakra, nepřišlo divný, vy tataři, že měli Wish a nepoužili ho? Džinové každé přání otočí proti tomu kdo si ho přál.” Maex říká že je prostě zabijou. Finethir nesouhlasí, naposledy museli z ohnivého chrámu útéct a sotva přežili. Společnost se radí co dál. Nejlepší postup by prý byl rozbít roh který Djinna summonoval. Po této radě Finethir odchází. Kira a Maex vyrážejí zpět do Chrámu kde ještě ten den rozmlátí obří varhanovitý roh. Nezbývá než doufat. Dny pomalu ubíhají a všichni trénují, řeší víru ve společnost a přemýšlejí co se Saiem. Maex a Kira jsou cestou zpět přepadeni skupinou trollů která číhala pod mostem. Tak tak vyváznou živí a vrátí se zpět do společnosti. Deekin který nese jídlo do vězení nachází Saiovu celu plnou molů. Většinu jich odstraní ohnivým dechem a nabízí Saiovi že mu bude číst z Červené Knihy. Třeba mu to vrátí paměť. Kormac navštěvuje Orina který je ubytovaný v Chrámu mnoha vír. Snaží se zjistit o chlapcovi více. Vyptává se na jeho domovinu. To co se dozví ho ovšem spíše zmate. Orin odříkává básničku o hadech v jeho domovině. Nohy nemá, to mi vadí. Ďáblí je to plémě hadí Oči slabé, Jazyk vedví Rozum křivý, chladné ledví Pekel je to zplozenec… By prohlédla, dáme zmiji párek mínus dioptrií. A tak vznikl brejlovec. Ztracený chlapec se smutně dívá na Kormaca který se nedokáže přestat smát absurditě básničky. #GetOrinHome Dva z guardů které přivedl Pedro přinesou od hradeb hlavu obrovského Griffa. Andariel. Vzkaz od Najira Matrella. Sedmého dne od návratu z chrámu začne Sai vidět všechny bytosti jako podivné zelené ještěrky. Wildmagic. Nemá své vzpomínky, neumí Magii ovládat a zaměřuje sám sebe. Společnost debatuje jak je bezpečné mít ho pod základnou. “Všichni” podle Saie Ohavný malý ještěří demon s červenými křídly dále čte Saiovi. Dalšího dne si Sai skrze odpornost jako kterou Deekina vidí vyžádá Společnost. Tvrdí že se mu vrátila paměť. Nikdo mu to nevěří a Maex mu opakovaně navrhuje jestli se nechce nechat popravit. Nakonec se Saiovi opravdu podaří přesvědčit Společnost že se mu vrátila paměť tím že mluví o věcech které se staly v Chrámu Kvílející Zášti. Aerisi je neměla jak vědět. Asi se mu opravdu vrátila paměť. Nakonec je Sai z vězení propuštěn. Sai je velice rozhořčen Maexovou snahou ho zabít. Navíc mu vadí že ačkoliv často mluvil o Hlubině, nikdo se nerozhodl tam vyrazit aby mu mohli vrátit jeho paměť. Kormac si u Griswolda objednává novou zbroj. Časem mu prý dodá co chce aby na ní bylo. Zbroj bude drahá navzdory materiálu. Feugen si u Griswolda objednává novou kroužkovou zbroj do které bude zavřen bez možnosti ji sundat. Kraken na hrudi zbroje by měl držet pět sluncí a hlavně modrý měsíc jménem Tyran. Sai se opakovaně dohaduje s Maexem a používá na něj Wildmagic. Maex dostává pocit že právě zapomněl smysl života kvůli Saiovi. Velká kulatá slza se valí po černochově tváři. Maex ztrácí hnací motor a vše mu připadá zbytečné. Proběhne přerozdělení Artafactů společnosti. Maex má stále připoutaný Merikol a jeho pochvu, k tomu má své sklíčko pravého vidění. Kira má svou “kradenou” čelenku. Kormac má Quintovu Mace, Pásek Síly kameného Obra a nově dostává Eyes of the Eagle. Sai má svůj Rapier/Dýku kterou si prohodil s Windharrowem, Sklíčko z Windharrow-ova deníku a Bumerang Hromu z chrámu vzduchu. Ettiene vlastní Dýmku Mephitů, a nově získaný Windvane. Feugen se stále drží Drownu a svého Bag of Holding. Dýka iluzí mrtvoly je ve vlastnictví Desmonda, Gumový Rezsur má s sebou Braelen. Studna mnoha světů aktuálně připadá pod Zelphara. Lyra stavění zůstává u Deekina. Rukavice Síly má k Ettienovu vzteku jeden z Feugenových Generálů. Wandku pravého polymorphu s sebou odnesl Finethir. Drexa s sebou do Feywildu odnesla Sem Texovu sekeru. Wandka Detect magic, Hůl Duší, Sending stones, Amulet nestopovatelnosti, Brýle nočního vidění, Róba mnoha věcí, Prášek neviditelnosti, Lydiina Hůl, a další předměty zůstavají ve společnosti. (Longsword +1 z chrámu drtivé vlny je u Feugena ve váčku.) U večeře jednoho z dní se objeví Džin. Já jsem Ahtayir, džin Sedmi zemí bouře. Představí se obrovský elementál povinnou větou. Děkuji Vám. Má služba po mnoha tisících let končí. Zde jsou mé dary Vám. Na stole se objeví pět potionů mocného dechu. Dostal jsem se hluboko při cestě k Vanifer. Zodpovím Vám jednu otázku než se vrátím do svého paláce v elementální pláni vzduchu. Skupina se dlouze radí. Nakonec se Ettiene zeptá “Jak se dostat k Vanifer?” Létajíci disk ve Fane of the Eye je ovládán dvěma povely. “Ember” ho donutí stoupat, “Ash” klesat. Pod Fane of the Eye je srdce aktivní sopky kde Vanifer vybudovala elementální uzel zvaný Weeping Colossus. Zde vyvolává Imixe, boha ohně. Halinaxus, dospělý rudý drak, stojí po jejím boku. Přeji Vám hodně štěstí hrdinové a pokud se někdy dostanete do Vzdušné pláně, budete vítáni v mém paláci. S těmito slovy Djinn zmizí. Ettiene posílá zprávu Finethirovi který je na cestě do Candlekeepu. Jestli se elf vrátí není jasné. Dalšího dne přichází dva guardi z jižní brány. Před nimi jde čtyř metrový vodní elemetální Myrmidon který nese obrovský trojzubec. Myrmidon poklekne před Feugenem. Oznámí že “Odpor byl rozbit” a zvedne Elementální Ingot vody. Ptá se, jestli Feugen přemýšlel nad tím co On říkal. Feugen říká že ano. Odvede Myrmidona ke své Kasárna a nechá ho umístit Ingot do země. Okamžitě ze země začíná růst gigantická věž. Do několika hodin nad Red Larchem stojí Water Beacon ve výšce sedmdesáti metrů. Feugen kterého nyní brání obrovský Myrmidon dává proslov své armádě pod věží a okolo se seskupí i velká skupina civilistů. Kormac, Maex a ostatní vstupují do věže. Myrmidon je nejdříve zastaví, ale na povel Feugena je pouští dovnitř. Nahoře na platformě se skupina domlouvá co dál, zatímco si Kormac zkouší brýle orla. Water Beacon Ettiene s Kirou mezitím zkoumají plánek od Windvanu, doufají že se jim podaří objevit stejný ritál jako našel Feugen pro Drown. Po dotyku Windvanu a papíru a držení papíru ve vzduchu se opravdu objeví postup na výrobu devastačního orbu vzduchu. U Hardyho je objednána úprava bedny která má chránit Orb. Zoufalý Maex prochází městem, Chrám všech vír se přejmenovává na chrám Společnosti a Imdarr odmítá Priesta od Lathandera. Skupina černochů nese mrtvého jelena skrze Feugenovu armádu aby nakrmili krakeny. Uprchlíci ze slumů poslouchají Feugenův proslov a někteří z nich křičí něco o sluncích Mirrodinu. Maex si povzdechne a souhlasí s vytvořením vzdušného majáku. Opatrný Ettiene, Feugen a jeho Myrmidon vyloví z Bag of Holding Elementální Ingot vzduchu. Elementál Vody okamžitě zmrzne. Chvíli se zdá, že je to jeho konec, ale pak popraská a nadále poslouchá rozkazy. Air Beacon je umístěn na Anti-paladinský kopec. Okamžitě ze země vyroste malinká kaplička a zdá se, že je to vše. O chvíli později se začnou objevovat schody které drží ve vzduchu. Večer se už nad Red Larchem vznáší obrovská věž ve výšce šílených 90ti metrů. Ptáci z celého okolí se začínají slétávat k věži. Na jejím vrchu přistane obrovský sup. Air Beacon Dalšího dne celá skupina vyrazí na vrcholek Vzdušného Majáku. Zde Ettiene podle návodu zahájí rituál zvaný Píseň čtyř větrů. Sai vše sleduje skrze vlákna Mystry. Ettiene Windvanem opravdu namotává obrovská klubka vláken ze čtyř směrů. Skrze věž pomalu začíná znít píseň větrů které Ettiene zdá se ovládá. Na konci rituálu Ettiene do uzlu praští a na zemi se objeví malý pulzující bílý orb. Okamžitě je zasypaný zemí a umístěný do truhly od Hardyho. Kormac se, když zrovna nežehná v oltáři, chodí dívat pomocí brýlý ze Vzdušného Majáku. Brýle přibližují věci na vzdálenost ruky i z takové dálky jako je dvacet mil. Díky tomu si všimne že se severu se blíží jednotka. Elfka s bílými vlasy jede na krásném koni mezi skupinou vojáků kteří vypadají neskutečně zuboženě. Všichni kromě elfky mají na hrudníku obrovský bolestivě vypadající cejch. I AM PUNISHED Kormac zprávu předá a skupina se vydá k hradbám. Jedná se opravdu o Ettienovu sestru Lyannu, muži se k ní prý připojili cestou. Sourozenci si vymění několik přátelských vět. Kormac mezitím vyslýchá pět vodních, pět vzdušných kultistů a pět civilistů. Muži mají sklopené hlavy. Byli “zlomeni”. Zdá se, že obr jménem Haayon the Punisher se usídlil na severu v horách a prohlásil se novým vůdcem Vzdušného a Vodního Kultu. Poté co Lyanna odejde od bran vyjádří Ettiene svou radost z jejího příjezdu fireballem, kterým vyvraždí všechny Punished. Lyanna se připojí ke společnosti na večeři. Všichni se s ní seznámí a Sai jí políbí ruku, navzdory tomu že vidí odporného zeleného démona. Vignette: Špatný sen Při jídle všichni dostanou opravdu nepříjemný pocit že jsou sledováni. Jejich spánek tu noc není snadný. Polozapomenuté výplody fantazie a varování sedí v mysli celé Společnosti. Všichni se převalují ze spaní. Potom postava ze stínů vstoupí do mysli každého člena a pohybem ruky odsune jejich myšlenky a sny. “Slyš mě dobře, hlupáku. Urazili jste Starší Elementální Oko a za Vaše rouhání budou potrestáni jiní. Za západu slunce na konci tohoto desetidne, zničíme město Letohrad. Můžete se pokusit nás zastavit, ale selžete. Nikdo nepřežije. Tohle je cena za Váš vzdor. Ve společném snu Společnosti se objeví nový výjev. Pohled je stejný pro všechny. Stojí na střeše domu v Neverwinteru. Dům na domu všude okolo kam oko dohlédne. Skupina mužů v ohnivých robách stojí v kruhu dole na malém náměstí. Jeden z nich zvedne ruce, všichni vzhlédnou k jeho rukám. Drží v nich pulzující rudý orb. Orb v další vteřině exploduje. Všichni ve Společnosti se s trhnutím prubudí ve stejnou chvíli. Ze vzdálené části domu se ozývá křik. Letohrad